what are you two doing
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are not at traing so sakura is sent to find them but what are thay doing. lemons.ok i have a second chapter tell me if you want a nother one.


What are you two doing?

Hello ever one it me. I know I am famous for my spelling sorry about that. If any one is willing to help with that could they tell me I do try my best. It's just my imagines and vocabulary is bigger than my spelling range.

Ok here what the story about. Naruto and Sasuke are not at training so Kakashi send Sakura to get them she come back and tell Kakashi to go see what they are doing. Done by a Yaoi fangirl

(Mostly lemons I hope. Is my second attempted so if any one can tell me how to in prove please do thank you.)

Warning: lemons, swearing and stupidity.

'_Thinking_'

"Taking"

"**Nine tailed fox speaking**"

………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was a lovely sunny day in the hidden leaf village. And the sound of children playing filled the air. Mean will at the bridge stood Sakura waiting for her Sasuke-ken to come. To day was the day she was going to make him go out with her (not if I have my way with whops back to the story).

Mean will at Naruto house.

"God…..S…asuke….your….thing….so….big" panted Naruto as looked at Sasuke lower part of his body.

"I did not hear you complaining last night" chuckled Sasuke as he rolled his hip on Naruto hard part casing him to monad "any way it only 8 inches."

"Shut up Teme" Shouted Naruto.

Back at training

'_Were are those two_' Sakura throat.

"Yo gut sorry I am late I saw a helpless cat stuck up a tree so I stop to help it however I was a black cat so I had to tack the long way around" lied Kakashi.

"Lire" shouted Sakura "I know you were just fucking Iruka agene can you not what till night to do that. And do not answer that."

Back at naruto place

"Oh God Sasuke stop that" monad Naruto as Sasuke sucked his member.

"No Naruto I having to much fun torturing you" Replied Sasuke as he stared to play with Naruto balls with one hand. The other was on Naruto chest ping him down.

At training

"Um Sakura do you know were Sasuke and Naruto are?" asked Kakashi.

"No I was hoping you new were they were" replied Sakura.

"Ok Sakura you have a mine mission find Naruto and Sasuke if you find anything come stray to me" commanded Kakashi.

"Ok but what if there lying there bleeding?" asked Sakura.

"Well you're a medical ninja help them" replied Kakashi.

"Got it" Sakuar replied as she stared to run to Naruto place seeing as it was the closest.

At Naruto place (Naruto is now on all fore with Sasuke with behind him told you I will not have Sakura with Sasuke.)

"God Sasuke were late for training" commented Naruto trying not to moan

"What to rowan a mode. I may not fuck you now" replied Sasuke a smirk on his Face he loved to make Naruto beg for him to fuck him séances.

"Pleas do" beg Naruto.

"Do what Naruto" remarked Sasuke as he nibbled Naruto ear lobe casing him to moan.

"Please fuck me Sasuke Fuck me till I can not walk. Please just fuck me" plead Naruto.

"As you wish" Replied Sasuke as he inserted his hard member in to Naruto heat earning a moan From Naruto.

"Yes Sasuke pleas do not go slow" shouted Naruto he was hared and want to be fucked.

But Sasuke want to go slow for the minted to saver Naruto heat. Soon his member was in Naruto was moaning if there was no tomorrow. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was in. he grab on to Naruto shoulder and trusted in hitting Naruto were it made him scream.

With Sakura she just got to Naruto house.

She opened the door the smell of Raman filled her nose. Surprising it was clean. She could not see Naruto so she went in. she looked around all of a sunned she heard a moan coming from Naruto bed room.

'_Oh no what if he in trouble I just look throe the key hole_' she toroth.

So she walked slowly to Naruto room the door was slightly a jar. More moans and scream now were coming from his room. There know point look throe the key hole so I will just open the door. So she put on hand on the door and pushed it open enoth to see what was happening with out being seen. What she saw was.

Sasuke was with his member up Naruto ass. And what was worse he was pulling it out and pushing it back in with grate speed and throes. Naruto was scramming at each movement. Not to mention Naruto was on all fore thank god the cover were over the lower parted of them.

She ran back to Kakashi with all her speed. When she got there Kakashi was reading his book. He looked up at Sakura and raised an eye brow.

"Well were are they" he asked.

"Naruto place and just go look what there doing" panted Sakura "Ow you might want a tissue."

Naruto place

Sasuke was fucking me so hard I could see star. I was screaming his name at the top of my lunges he was all so doing that. It was heaven. I felt his hand come rand my member and stared to pump it with each throes. All of a sudden the door open and in walked Kakashi. Sasuke stop and I lay down.

"Well this is unexpected" he said trying not to smill.

"Go a way Kakashi were byes" replied Sasuke a little pissed at Kakashi for stopping this.

"Sorry can't. Any way come on we got training you two can fines this to night" commented Kakashi.

"No we want to fines now" replied Sasuke.

"Yer" I chipped in.

"Sorry guy rules are rule come on. Just take a cold show" comment Kakashi.

"Ok" replied Sasuke.

"But not together" smellier Kakashi.

"Shit" remarked Sasuke "can you want we will be dressed soon come on Naruto."

"Ok" I sighed.

So Kakashi lifted as we got changed. We walked with to training and after training we went staged home and fuck to are heats contend.

Well was it ok I think it was a bit random. Please be nice I get I am not good at spelling but I do try.


End file.
